<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Hands on Deck by Selene_Eleganza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319507">All Hands on Deck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Eleganza/pseuds/Selene_Eleganza'>Selene_Eleganza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Compound, Except it's the Avengers Compound, Gen, Identity Reveal, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark's Ridiculous Protocols</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Eleganza/pseuds/Selene_Eleganza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was just trying to get through <em>one</em> field trip without something happening. Unfortunately, Parker Luck™ is never that kind.</p><p>While at the Compound with his class, the 'All Hands on Deck' Protocol is initiated.</p><p>Thank <em>god</em> for those NDAs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Peter Parker and his Embarassing Field Trips</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Hands on Deck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is dead-end plot bunny born from a random thought that grew tiny, fucked up caterpillar legs and tried to crawl to the finish line.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     If Peter was being totally honest, the field trip to the Compound wasn’t even that bad. The bus was on time, Peter wasn’t late, Ned and MJ were nearby. Flash was being annoying as usual, but it wasn’t anything Peter couldn’t handle.</p><p>     They’d all been given badges at the doors and Flash had been very quickly (but temporarily) silenced when it became clear that <em> yes</em>, building security knew and trusted Peter Parker.</p><p>     They were shown around the more public areas of the compound. The museum, the labs, the extensive training room. Miraculously, the Avengers kept their distance and didn’t draw too much attention to Peter.</p><p>     Of course, that was until the class wandered into an Avengers training session.</p><p>     The group stared slack-jawed at the sight of some of the Earth’s mightiest heroes sparring in front of their very eyes. Iron Man, War Machine, the Falcon, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain America, and the Winter Soldier dominated the room. After a minute, a chime rang through the air and everyone stood down before turning to face their guests.</p><p>     Nine sets of powerful eyes scanned the crowd before one by one zeroing in on one Peter Parker.</p><p>     One Peter Parker that had purposefully neglected to tell any of them that he would be there.</p><p>     “Well, Midtown, these are the Avengers,” their tour guide said cheerfully, a bit of mirth shining through from her entirely unnecessary introduction.</p><p>     Natasha crossed her arms, somehow managing to look unimpressed and amused at the same time. <b> <em>“Little Spider,”</em> </b> she greeted in cool Russian. <b> <em>“Fancy seeing you here.”</em> </b></p><p>     Conscious of his classmates’ already dumbfounded expressions, Peter gave a small, sheepish shrug. <b> <em>“Sorry, Mama Spider.”</em> </b></p><p>     Thirty-odd heads immediately snapped to Peter, whispers of disbelief and shock rippling through the class.</p><p>    <b> <em>“He was hoping you wouldn’t find out and embarrass him.”</em> </b></p><p>     Now everyone stared at MJ, who was casually snacking on a bag of M&amp;Ms she’d gotten from nowhere. Peter and a few of the Avengers looked vaguely horrified that MJ knew Russian at all, but Natasha looked somewhat happy. Which only made them more terrified. A team-up was on the horizon. They weren’t sure if they’d survive.</p><p>     “Why does everyone know Italian all of a sudden?” Flash blurted.</p><p>     Everyone’s eyes were on him now. Most were disbelieving. Tony looked a little like he’d been personally insulted.</p><p>     “Well, since you’re here,” Natasha started, glossing over Flash entirely, “how about we give you some lessons? Everyone signed waivers, right?”</p><p>     The tour guide nodded with a smile. “Waivers and NDA’s are signed before every tour.”</p><p>     “Alright then, everyone-”</p><p>    <em> “Boss, we have a situation,” </em> FRIDAY’s voice called from above.</p><p>     Tony frowned, and everyone deflated. “Tell me, FRI.”</p><p>    <em> “There is a rapidly evolving situation that requires immediate attention. By the time you arrive, it is likely to have become necessary for ‘All Hands on Deck’ Protocol.” </em></p><p>     Peter stiffened, locking eyes with Tony. “Are you sure, FRIDAY?” Tony asked. “<em>All </em> hands?”</p><p>    <em> “Affirmative, boss. I recommend wheels up as soon as possible.” </em></p><p>     The other Avengers sprang into action, gathering what little equipment they didn’t already have on hand. Natasha stepped up to the group.</p><p>     “Alright, remember those NDA’s you signed? This is the point where you forget everything you’ve seen, and are <em> about </em> to see. Capisce?” Her tone was light, but also firm and cold. If a voice could be a deadly blade, the students from Midtown would be in danger.</p><p>     Her question was met with a timid chorus of ‘yes ma’am’s and she stalked off to ready the quinjet.</p><p>     “Peter, grab the nanotech,” Tony said heavily. “If this is an all-hands situation already, I’ll feel a little better if you’re bulletproof.”</p><p>     Peter gave him his best stressed smile. “Bold of you to assume I don’t <em> always </em> have the nanotech, Mr. Stark.” He pulled up his sweater sleeves to display the firm black cuffs that most people wouldn’t spare a double-take for.</p><p>     Tony nodded. “Alright, Underoos. Suit up. You know the drill.”</p><p>     Peter quickly set what little stuff he had against a nearby wall, pulling off his sweater and extra shirt. Meanwhile, his class was playing tennis with their eyes, moving between Tony and Peter. Tony stepped forward.</p><p>     “This <em> does not leave this room, </em> do you understand me?” he demanded coolly.</p><p>     He was met with a large round of scared and bewildered head-nods. MJ shot him a shrug that Tony knew better than to challenge.</p><p>     “Be careful, Peter,” Ned called. “And kick ass!”</p><p>     In the distance, FRIDAY could be heard telling Captain America that someone had cursed. The only response was a loud and exasperated sigh, followed immediately by a groan of “One time!”</p><p>     Peter laughed. “Thanks, Ned. I’ll see you both later.”</p><p>     “We’d better, Parker. I was promised a movie marathon and I will not tolerate you flaking.” MJ popped another candy in her mouth, earning a slightly apprehensive glance from Tony.</p><p>     “If I don’t make it back in time, it’s Tony’s fault!” Peter called quickly, tapping his now-exposed cuffs.</p><p>     Tony’s indignant squawk went unheard by Peter’s classmates as they watched Peter Parker disappear under the Iron Spider suit.</p><p>     “Spiderling, I will <em> not </em> have you siccing Scary Spice on me.”</p><p>     Spider-Man’s mask pivoted to narrow it’s eyes at Tony before blowing wide in a picture of innocence. “Bold of you to assume I have the power to sic MJ on anyone she doesn’t want to rip apart, Mr. Stark.”</p><p>     MJ nodded approvingly before fixing Tony with an inscrutable stare. Without looking away, Tony tapped his own nanotech housing unit. “Somehow,” he started, his voice growing tinny, “that’s not a comfort.”</p><p>     MJ smoothly popped another couple of colored candies in her mouth. “It was not meant to be.”</p><p>     “Where did you get those?” the teacher asked weakly, likely trying to regain some sense of control over the situation. His eyes turned to Tony and Peter. “A-and you can’t take a student-”</p><p>     Tony silenced the complaint with a single hand. “Nuh-uh, I can. You’ll find that I’m listed as Mr. Parker’s Emergency Contact. I have every legal right to pull him away in an emergency. And this very certainly is one. Speaking of,” he started, tilting his head to look at something on his HUD. “Peter, the jet’s ready. Time to go.”</p><p>     Peter nodded, throwing out a mock salute. He spared a moment to look at his class. “Uh, I’ll see you later? We’ll be fine, and um, don’t tell anyone.” He hesitated, nodded, and then ran off to wherever the quinjet was going to be taking off from.</p><p>     Tony took a step back, the loud clank of metal on the training room floor drawing all eyes back to him. “No hint of Peter Parker’s side job leaves this room or there will be <em> dire </em> consequences,” he said, the lightness of his tone only highlighting the heaviness of the message. “Ned, MJ, we’ll get him home to you safe.”</p><p>     Without another word, he lifted off and disappeared.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>